


Persephone & Hades

by RoseMalachi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Magic, F/M, Hermione is a malfoy, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), although its not used by who you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMalachi/pseuds/RoseMalachi
Summary: So, the question is, how long are you willing to play in the maze of Time?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Hermione Granger/Abraxas Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is a story that has been playing on my mind for the longest of time. I have always wanted to see Hermione attend school with Tom and to also see her as a pureblood and I just feel that their are so few of these stories out there.
> 
> Please kudos, comment and enjoy!
> 
> as always I do not own HP x

_Time is always trying to correct itself. You may delay an event from occurring, but it shall always take place as predicted. For example, you may save someone from dying in a forest but six years later they will still die in the same forest; killed by the person you protected them from originally. Your godfather was always meant to die despite how you saved him by going back in time and preventing the event from taking place. What is meant to happen always will. Time cannot be bent or changed forever- it will simply find a new path to reach its destination. The exact event may change in miniscule details; such as who may kill the person you saved but, in the end, they will still be dead._

**_So, the question is, how long are you willing to play in the maze of Time?_ **


	2. Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP x

* * *

**_Malfoy Manor - September 19th 1926_ **

* * *

"PUSH, my lady!" Theodora Malfoy wailed and screamed as she continued to push through the agonising pain that was consuming her. She was granted a short reprieve when a baby’s cry resonated throughout the room. "It is a boy, my lady!" Theodora watched through blurry eyes as her son was swaddled and taken from the room as agonising pain once again took hold of her body. She could hold her screams of terror in no longer when she felt a crippling sensation take hold within her abdomen. 

"BRUTUS!" Theodora's voice was hoarse, and her strength depleted when her husband burst into the room; the nurse maids following suit in an attempt to prevent him from entering the room. "My lord, please you may distress her more!" Brutus, it would seem, would not accept that response - "I will be at my wife's side when she calls for me!" 

Holding his wife's hand as she screamed and wailed once more Brutus could only hold back his tears in the hope his wife could withstand such an arduous birth. As such a thought passed his mind a second child's piercing screams filled the room. Yet, no announcement on the child was made. 

"Well is he okay!" Theodora's voice echoed throughout the suddenly silent room. 

"The child... well... the child is a girl my lord and lady." the hesitant voice of the suddenly timid nursemaid permeated the air. 

"A girl." both Malfoy's whispered, breathless and astonished. Brutus turned to gaze upon his wife lovingly and spoke with clear adoration clouding his tone- "You have given the Malfoy line their first daughter in centuries, my darling. I am so proud of you." A small fleeting smile took hold of the resident lord Malfoy's face as he was handed his precious daughter. "She is beautiful Theodora, here hold her, my darling." Brutus careful passed the bundle to his wife and watched as she glowed and giggled happily, although exhausted, at her daughter.

"Do you wish to hold your son Lord Malfoy?" Brutus nodded and took his heir within his arms almost beaming with pride at the accomplishment of his wife. "Twins, my darling, you have given the Malfoy's an heir, a daughter and twins in one fell swoop. You truly are perfection Theodora."

* * *

_Malfoy Manor c. 1929_

News spread rapidly throughout Wizarding society of the Malfoy triumph.

Although, the Malfoy twins hardly left their manor as they were ensconced within the family wards that protected them from harm. The twins grew under the watchful gaze of their ever-adoring parents and the house-elves who fawned over them. 

Abraxas Brutus Malfoy would tug on his darling sisters’ hair which would make flowers spring around the from her bursts of accidental magic. 

Hermione Nemesis Malfoy would then proceed to push her brother into those same flower beds that grew with her tears and with his own burst of accidental magic he would then cause said flowers to float. And whilst both children giggled in wonder at the floating flowers their mother would arrive and laugh along with her children before brushing the dirt off their clothing and taking them back inside the manor walls. 

Another surprising feat by the children was their early displays of accidental magic oftentimes Hermione would cause Abraxas' own display of magic. A cause of which her parents kept a close eye on as it would seem their precious daughter somehow had the power to make the magic of those around her stronger. This only furthered her parents love for her as she proved even more special than she was for simply being a girl.

* * *

_Wizarding Society c. 1932_

Pureblood society dictated that the girls of each family be most protected as they were the most precious jewel a family could own. The likes of the Malfoy family took the code of honour to the most extremes of levels. As such whilst the Wizarding world often caught glimpses of the Malfoy male heir following his father most happily throughout the ministry and Diagon Alley; they never caught even a wisp of Hermione Malfoy's illustrious, pale blonde hair. 

The darling of the Malfoy family was a such a mystery that many assumed she may not have even existed by her sixth year of life. That is until the Malfoy's made an astonishing outing in the year 1932. Attending the ministry ball was a feat in itself and yet the Malfoy's never went without an invitation. The elder Malfoy's attending each year without fail yet the year of 1932 was a special year indeed. The children of the most prominent pureblood families, the Sacred 28, were also invited along to the most prestigious ball.

The entire evening was filled with awe-struck stares as the female Malfoy heir happily walked with her parents and danced with her brother and father all night long. Her shimmering blue gown highlighting the paleness of her blonde hair that held curls most unruly. Her smile lit up the room as she giggled with her father and brother never straying from their side. Both mother and father were boastful and proud the entire evening as their children held the spotlight of the entire Wizarding world and when their daughter displayed her burst of accidental magic and made flowers bloom; the Malfoy's new the Wizarding world was theirs for the taking. 

* * *

_Malfoy Manor c.1936_

Each year Brutus Malfoy received offers for betrothal contracts to his daughter and each year he rejected them. 

Brutus would only part with his daughter if the man he deemed worthy was the most prestigious and magically strong of them all. As such he could not marry her to her brother who in Brutus' eyes seemed the only man, besides, himself capable of protecting his most precious. 

As such the Malfoy twins grew even more beautiful each passing year and led lives happily devoid of the expectations placed upon others of their rank. For Abraxas was not forced into a marriage agreement either for the sake of his dearest sister.

As the twins reached their tenth year their bond was one held unlike any other. The entirety of the Malfoy family held bonds hardly witnessed amongst those of their place in society. However, as the twins reached their tenth-year garden parties and tea parties were held more frequently within the manor as the children of the upper echelon of society mixed and made alliances to further their parents causes and agendas. It was discovered early on that the Malfoy twins led the children of society without question. 

Hermione led the girls of society who clamoured to dress the same as she and play with the same dolls she had as well as fashion their hair in the same way. Hermione often watched how her mother handled the women of society and replicated those actions much to her mother’s delight. 

Abraxas led the boys of society and also replicated his father in how he pitted the boys against one another to gain his attention. Overjoyed, his father often praised his son on how he played with the boys of society in a similar fashion of a puppet master. 

The twins continuously filled their parents with joy and pride; whilst Abraxas displayed his Slytherin tendencies early on Hermione often dithered between the houses of Slytherin and Ravenclaw to her parent’s amusement and Abraxas never ending joy. He never failed to tease his sisters love of books and learning whilst he flew by on his broom showing of his latest learned trick.

* * *

The twins eleventh year came upon the Malfoy's rapidly and so too did their next greatest triumph.


	3. Nobody Smart Plays Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Lady Malfoy extends her favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP x  
> As always feel free to comment, Kudos and subscribe!  
> All my stories can be found on wattpad.  
> I would love any art drawn and will post them!  
> I also have decided upon making a tiktok account and posting videos matching my stories!

* * *

**_Platform 9 ¾_ **

* * *

Families filled the platform and smoke billowed into the air as the Malfoy family apparated within the apparition post. Without breaking stride the elder Malfoy's led their children with an elegant manoeuvring through the crowds that began parting instantaneously for the famous family. Favouring blues and subtle grey undertones to their clothing the Malfoy women looked ethereal as they strode with poise and grace each holding an arm of the Malfoy patriarch. The Malfoy men on the other hand favoured greens and blacks on this occasion with a proud swagger to their walk but not a hint of emotion displayed on their face. 

The two curious eleven year olds took to looking around the platform spotting those they knew and others they did not before coming to an abrupt stop at the Slytherin carriage doors. Brutus, although the revered lord Malfoy in public, looked to his son and shook his hand before bending to whisper in his ear "Good luck son, take care of your sister." Whilst Theodora took to fussing over Abraxas, Brutus took his daughter into his arms and allowed a slip of emotion to fall upon his face "Now, my darling, you be careful whilst there. Me and your mother will be proud whatever house you shall be in, perhaps attempt not to become a lion though, also I do have ten galleons on you being a Slytherin so help you father win a bet against your mother?" with a cheeky wink he pulled his daughter tighter into his embrace and subtly kissed her forehead before letting her go. "Now off with you both and make us proud." With one final kiss to the cheek from their mother they waved goodbye and headed into the train to find a suitable carriage to reside in. 

"They will be okay won't they Brutus?"

"They are Malfoy's. They will be okay and no matter what Malfoy's survive and always choose the winning side."

* * *

Abraxas and Hermione walked arm in arm through the carriage searching for a suitable compartment. "Mother will be okay with us gone won't she Brax?" Hermione nervously bit her lip as she worried for her mother who often spent time alone due to their fathers busy schedule. "Of course she will, ma fleur, you need not worry about mother. What you should worry about is making it into Slytherin house." Abraxas winked at his sister as she scowled and lightly slapped his arm. 

They found a suitable compartment and made themselves comfortable and it wasn't long before they were joined by their upper echelon followers, for they could not really be called friends. Greetings were exchanged and it wasn't long before the boys were distracted with exploding snap as Crabbe, Goyle and the Zabini heir betted; whilst the Nott boy sat reading his text books. Hermione was surrounded by Perinella Parkinson, Penelope Greengrass, Druella Rosier and Lucretia Black all of whom were fawning over the latest French fashions. 

The comfortable atmosphere was destroyed by the resounding crack of the compartment door slamming open. In the doorway stood a boy who was clearly dressed in second hand robes and a battered trunk at his side. "Is there any space in this compartment?" the girls turned their noses up at the clearly poor boy before continuing their conversation. Hermione eyed the boy curiously she could tell there was something special about this boy but before she could communicate this to the rest of the compartment her brother had already opened his mouth. "And who might you be?" the raised eyebrow and condensing look was one he copied from father, Hermione noted, although it looked far less threatening on her Brax. "I'm Tom Riddle and who might you be?" the boy, Tom, held out his hand for Abraxas to shake. He did not take it. "Riddle... I do not know that name. Are you a half blood?" now was the moment Hermione should have opened her mouth but she too was curious of the boys blood status. "I... well, no I'm an orphan, you see, so I don't know who my parents are." Abraxas predictably did not look happy with that statement. "A muggle orphanage?" at the nod of Tom's head Abraxas had made his decision. "No I'm afraid our compartment is full."

With an embarrassed hue to his face Tom took his leave of the compartment. "Brax... that boy.. he's special we must rectify your mistake."

"Special! How can a veritable muggle-born be special!" Hermione levelled him with a glare before rising from her seat and heading out of the compartment. 

"Tom! Please wait!" the boy turned and looked at the beautiful girl stood before him. "I am terribly sorry for how rude my brother was, however, let me leave you with a piece of advice. _Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not; wear it like armour so it can never be used against you_." at her prophetic words Tom rose to his full height and felt warmth tingle inside himself when Hermione bestowed upon him a smile that radiated all around them. "Now I must head back before my brother comes for me but, please, come to me for anything whilst at Hogwarts. I'm Hermione Malfoy, by the way, you'll find my last name has a lot of sway in this world and if you are to be a Slytherin like I believe you will you'll find we are attracted to power and _nobody smart plays fair_. Anyways goodbye for now." and with another beaming smile Hermione left Tom Riddle dumbfounded in the middle of the Hogwarts Express. 

* * *

The first years gazed out in wonder at the castle displayed before them. As they scrambled to get off the boat Hermione took stock of Tom Riddle near the back of the group seemingly lacking friends. Abraxas pulled her along in excitement as they entered the castle and were led by professor Dumbledore, famous for his twelve uses of dragons blood, to the doors of the great hall. 

Dumbledore grazed out to all of them with a jovial smile on his face "Welcome to Hogwarts! In a moment you will be sorted into your houses; they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." the suspense and curl of distaste was not unnoticed by the students when he mentioned house Slytherin. "Ah! They are ready for you." and with a flick of his wrist the large doors swung open and the first years followed in a line for their sorting. As the names were called alphabetically the Malfoy twins were placed at the far end of the line and were simply a couple people away from Tom Riddle himself. Hermione turned and gave the boy a small smile before turning back to face the front. 

As predicted Crabbe and Goyle were sorted into Slytherin along with Lucretia Black and Penelope Greengrass. It wasn't long before her brother was called to take his seat on the stool and have the ancient hat descend upon his head. It barely touched his head before roaring out house Slytherin. The table cheered as the heir of house Malfoy took his seat among his fellow snakes.

"Hermione Malfoy" outwardly one would not suspect that Hermione was a jittering ball of nerves but as the hat descended over her eyes she felt her nerves reach their peak and her hands shake.

_"Ah, another Malfoy have we? Now that hasn't happened for a long time and a girl too! Well the main question is where to put you isn't it. Oh yes you possess the qualities of house Ravenclaw in full but what is this I spy? A hint of cunning and multitudes of ambition, oh yes, you would make any Malfoy proud._

_Better be...._

_SLYTHERIN!"_

The roar from the table was deafening. 

* * *

Hermione watched on anxiously as the rest of the sorting took place and her other allies made their way into the den of snakes. 

"Tom Riddle" a hush descended upon the room and the pale, gaunt boy took his place on the stool. However, in a surprising feat the hat did not grace his head before wailing out the name Slytherin. The shout was so loud it rattled the windows within the hall and blew out the candles. 

A sound could not be heard throughout the hall as Dumbledore waved his wand and restored light to the room. Tom made his way over to Slytherin table and still not a sound could be heard. No one moved to allow him access to the table. Watching this with cunning eyes Hermione Malfoy rose from her seat and beckoned the boy over. Although those around her gawked at her decision no one questioned it. For if you questioned her, you questioned House Malfoy and nobody wished to question House Malfoy. Tom, seeing this for the opportunity it was, made his way over and took the seat beside Hermione. A collective sigh could be heard throughout the hall. 

The sorting began anew. 

Hermione Malfoy had extended her favour to Tom Riddle; one house Slytherin would stand by.

Hermione Malfoy had just made her first move on an intricate chessboard.

Hermione Malfoy would ensure her family was on the winning side of what was coming to them soon.

After all, _nobody smart plays fair._


	4. Self-Promotion

* * *

  
Hi!   
  


This is a tad bit of self-promotion but if you’d head over to my TikTok account @rose_malachi you’ll find two videos for this story and I would love if people would watch, share and like them!   
  


I’ll keep making tiktoks to match my stories but I’d love for you guys to see them! Next chapter will be uploaded today!

* * *


	5. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toxicity of the Malfoy Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP x

* * *

**_Malfoy Manor - c.1936_ **

* * *

_The Malfoy Twins were strange._

_Strange in the sense of their magical prowess at the tender age of ten. Strange in the sense that Abraxas almost never left Hermione's side. Strange in that they seemed to have a bond like no other._

_But they were twins. They are supposed to be close. But how close is too close?_

* * *

_"Brax! Wait for me!" a childish giggle left Hermione's mouth as she descended the hill to catch up with her brother. "Come on, ma fleur, I'm going to win!" Abraxas angled his head backwards just in time to see his sister fall to the ground in her attempt to speed up._

_A shriek left Hermione's mouth as her knees scraped the ground. Tears welled up in her sapphire eyes as she looked up to see the concerned face of her Brax. "Ma fleur! Are you okay? Here let me look at your knees and hands." Abraxas immediately began tending to his sister; regret taking residence in his soul for pushing her too far. "Here, ma fleur, hold my hand and we shall walk back to the manor together and find mama and papa." Tiny tears fell down the cherub cheeks of Hermione as they began the short walk back to the solarium._

_"I am sorry ma fleur. I shouldn't have tried to make you run faster." concern shadowed the young boys face._

_"It is okay Brax. See I am perfectly fine thanks to you!" she beamed up at Abraxas whilst he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Besides when we get to Hogwarts I'll have to know how to take care of myself."_

_"Absolutely not! When we get to Hogwarts I shall take care of you with my friends and no one shall ever hurt you!" a fierce look had overtaken the young boys face making him look older than his years._

_"You cannot protect me forever Brax."_

_"I can, ma fleur, and I will."_

* * *

**_Hogwarts_ **

* * *

Abraxas was so far doing an astounding job of keeping his word. The moment the feast had ended and first years were being led to their common rooms by prefects Abraxas pulled his sister aside. "What are you doing Hermione!" false confusion filled his darling sisters face at his words. "I'm trying to make it to the common room, what are you doing brother dearest?" 

Abraxas scrunched his face up "Don't try and lie to me, ma fleur, you know you cannot. Now what was that business in the great hall? You have no reason to be acting in such a way!" Hermione stared at Abraxas for a few moments before finally sighing to say "Brax, brother dearest, that boy needs to be kept under close watch. He is special I'm not sure how, just yet, but we must keep him at our side so that other eyes do not see what I have until it is too late." 

Abraxas face immediately filled with concern "Have you seen or felt something, ma fleur." he brushed his fingers against her soft cheek; a moment of affection meant for their eyes alone. "I have felt something yes, he radiates power but I haven't seen anything nor do I want to. He is dark, Brax, darker than we are but we must keep him close against all else."

Abraxas looked at his sister for a long time. A war waged on in his mind between trusting his sister, his love, and telling their parents of the harebrained scheme she has concocted. "What do you need me to do, ma fleur?"

Hermione smiled softly up to her brother and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Thank you, Brax, cultivate him. Make him think you want to be his friend and teach him our ways. He must know all there is to being a pureblood and the ancient magic that flows through our veins. He is a Slytherin, Brax, and we take care of our own remember?" her raised brow prompted her brother to respond "Yes, I remember, and what part will you play in his life ma fleur?" 

Sapphire eyes stared into cobalt blue and spoke with an intensity unseen in a pair of eleven year olds "I will be his love, Brax, and you will let it happen."

Fists clenched at his sides he reluctantly nodded his head and held out his arm for his sister to take. She did. "Come, ma fleur, we must catch up with the other first years."

* * *

The common room was the definition of refined luxury. Green, black and silver encompassed the room as chaise lounges and love seats decorated the main room. Elder students lounged around in groups watching as the first years entered the room.

"Welcome to house Slytherin! Here you'll find your greatest friends and allies. We Slytherin take care of our own and remember our most important rule is _do not get caught_. Ambition and cunning our everything to our house do not bring shame upon us through a loss of house points or lack of creativity." A haughty fifth year prefect stared down at the first years a glance would tell that said prefect was of Lestrange heritage but it must've been a cadet branch for neither Hermione and Abraxas knew them by name. 

A jovial plump man then entered the common room from the entrance and glanced around the room; clapping his hands together he smiled down at the first years. "Welcome, welcome. I hope our prefects have informed you well of our house rules?" a few heads bobbed up and down as the man, known as Professor Slughorn, carried on speaking " I am professor Slughorn for those of you who are unaware! You'll find the boys dormitories to your left and down the spiral staircase whilst the girls is to your right and up the spiral staircase. Please go to be soon and get a good nights rest as the hard work begins tomorrow!" 

Before Hermione could begin her cultivation of Tom, Abraxas once again pulled on her arm leading her to a cluster of first years from the Sacred 28. 

"Oi, Nott, Crabb, Goyle make space for my sister and me." as commanded the boys left the love seat and took a place on the floor allowing Hermione and Abraxas to recline together in an image that resembled that of a King and Queen holding court. Conversation was heard all around them as Hermione turned to her one and only friend, Lucretia Black, telling her of her observation. "I think we should cultivate the Riddle boy."

"Indeed."

"Yes, one can never know when the next great power will arise in the wizarding world but I have a feeling that it shall be him."

"I too may have had similar thoughts during the sorting ceremony."

"So we are in agreeance?" 

"For now."

Both girls looked at each other and smirked before turning back to their former conversationalists all the while planning different scenarios to catch one Tom Riddle alone. 

Looking at Abraxas, Hermione wondered how she would get him to go along with, what was admittedly, a shoddy scheme at best. Behind Abraxas the Riddle boy caught her eye and she decided subtlety could be used another day. Rising from her seat she once again ignored the inquisitive stares of her peers and made her way to Tom Riddles side. "How are you finding the Slytherin common room Tom?" he stared, weighing the options of engaging in conversation with her, he had a brilliant mask already and it was one Hermione could commend for she had unique control over her own emotions. "Yes, it is truly a sight to behold. May I be so bold as to ask why you are talking to me?" she allowed a tiny smile to grace her features but the cold mask of indifference once again took hold of her. "I am here because I wish to speak to you Tom and offer you something that will make your life at Hogwarts far easier than just my name and patronage already will."

"Your patronage?"

"Oh yes, in the eyes of the Slytherins my family and I have taken you under our wing so to speak. Now do you wish to know what I am offering or not?"

A sceptical glance was thrown her way but there was no denying the desire for knowledge that shone in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Good. My friends and I shall begin teaching you everything a pureblood child learns in their adolescence so that you are prepared for the games of politics that you are now to endure for the rest of your life. You should meet us after classes tomorrow over by those love seats and we shall begin our first lesson." without waiting for a response she flounced back to her brother who barely concealed his ire at her talking to Tom Riddle. 

"Now, now, brother dearest, this is for the good of us all." He merely rolled his eyes heavenwards before giving her a simple answering retort "Do not tell him about your gift, ma fleur." 

They each went to bed with thoughts swirling around their brains and schemes afoot for the new year at Hogwarts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter today I know! I have many chapter skeletons made and I am super excited to begin rolling them out I simply need to figure out how best I want the beginning of this story to go as the main bulk of story takes place in their later years of Hogwarts and after.


	6. First Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own HP x

* * *

**_Hogwarts First Year_ **

* * *

The group of young Purebloods had taken to teaching Tom everything there was to know about their society. The boys taught him male etiquette, the nuisances of public speaking and all the rules that came with being a pureblood heir; including how to act around a lady of a noble house. Tom took to these lessons like a fish in water each week developing a confidence previously unseen in the malnourished boy. By the time Christmas break was looming Tom would be seen walking in the group of first year noble heirs of Slytherin house with ease. Never once forgetting to bow, kiss a lady's hand or offer his arm when escorting a lady around the castle; Tom had turned into the quintessential pureblood. He began to earn the grudging respect of his fellow housemates when Abraxas vouched for him without Hermione's presence added with his almost unparalleled intelligence and skill of securing house points Tom was fast becoming Slytherins golden boy. 

Tom also had a mean streak that showed when someone had displeased him. This need for vengeance was tampered, however, around his fellow Slytherins as Tom too held a grudging respect for them for accepting him, however unwillingly, into their fold. No, his displeasure was taken out on whichever unfortunate Gryffindor happened upon him on a bad day. The hospital wing steadily being filled with fellow first years covered in warts or boils and curiously enough snake bites. 

Now Slytherins are anything but stupid and so it did not take Abraxas and his followers long to figure who exactly was causing those snake bites and how.

* * *

_"You can speak to snakes!" there was a colour of shock to his tone yet his face betrayed nothing._

_"Yes I can." Tom also held a face of indifference but the curiosity and slight hint of fear betrayed his own thoughts._

_"Are you aware of how rare a gift that is Tom?" Toms own eyebrows raised as this was the first time Abraxas had called him by his name revealing just how serious his ability to talk to snakes truly was. "You remember Hermione's lessons right?" said lady had been educating Tom on all their was to know about the pureblood houses extinct or otherwise "You remember how only one family has ever had the ability to talk to snakes in our entire history?"_

_Tom did. Realisation hit Tom like a building crashing to the ground._

_"The Gaunts." said in unison both boys realised they had stumbled upon a discovery that would rock the entire wizarding world as well as the hierarchy of Slytherin house._

_"Tom, you...you're...you're the last heir of Slytherin."_

_Those fatal words sealed both Tom and Abraxas fate although neither knew it quite yet._

* * *

Term carried on much the same for Tom although there was a clear undercurrent of change being seen within Slytherin house and it did not go unnoticed. More of his peers held him in higher regard and few even looked to him with reverence. After the accidental discovery of just who Tom Marvolo Riddle was Hermione and Abraxas had made sure it was the Malfoy family who leaked the news to the press and that the Malfoy family were the first to send an oath of alliance to house Gaunt directly to Tom the next day during breakfast in the Great Hall. It was also Hermione who secured Tom's place at her side during the holidays by extending an invitation to Malfoy Manor for Yuletide.

* * *

_"We must make sure we secure our place by his side Abraxas. I saw something that day you made your discovery. Tom will do terrible things if allowed to go unchecked. We must make sure that we are at his side, as advisors and confidants, not as loyal followers. You must promise me. You must promise not to take the Mark."_

_Confusion was evident on Abraxas face "What Mark, ma fleur, you are talking too fast and hardly making sense you forget I was not blessed with your gift."_

_"I had a vision Brax. I don't know how or why but I saw so far into the future far enough to see our family suffer and fall. We fell far below than can be allowed of a family such as ours. But that is not all, Brax, Tom could destroy us all." desperation clouded Hermione's eyes and a fear unlike any other was present in her eyes. A fear so great it disturbed her brother to the point where he made note to contact their parents and inform them of this latest development._

_"Ma fleur, nothing shall happen to us, we will make sure of it. Now what do we need to do?"_

_"Invite him for Yule. We have to make that frigid heart warm in some way to save us all."_

_A cold look of determination entered both their faces._

_"Than we shall."_

* * *

The elder Malfoy's were made aware of their precious daughters recent development in skills and quickly developed a plan to ensure both her safety but also that of wizard kind if her word was to be believed. As Yule came closer the Malfoy's arrived at the Platform and with an ease seen in the month of December greeted their children with what other would deem cold indifference. They, however, now had a guest to stay and were seen graciously welcoming Lord Gaunt as he stepped off the train side by side with the Malfoy Twins. Tom was now a well known figure in the Wizarding world and as the Malfoy's held the title as current leaders of said world, from behind the scenes though no witch or wizard was stupid enough to believe the current minister was anything but a puppet of the Malfoy's, they had to be seen welcoming the next great power within the Wizengamot.

Tom was quickly taken to Gringotts after they had arrived at the manor and showed him his room in Abraxas wing of the manor. The goblins were quick to assist the new Lord Gaunt. A blood spell was achieved and further proof solidified on paper in that of a family tree clearly depicting Tom's own name under that of Merope Gaunt. A quick visit to the personal Gaunt vault showed it embarrassingly empty. Tom's red cheeks spoke of his mortification. However, the unexpected trip to the Slytherin vault showed a wealth previously unknown to the Malfoy's and Tom. Once official paperwork and the establishment of his vault was handled Tom was treated to a traditional Wizarding Yule. 

The holidays passed swiftly although all three children were brought closer due to proximity. Tom was witness to many Malfoy Twin eccentricities, as he called them in his mind, still unsure of his place in the world Tom was hesitant to call out the blatant displays of unbrotherly affection Abraxas bestowed upon the beautiful Hermione. Whom in Tom's eyes was utter perfection. He clung to her every word and the devotion was plain to see to all.

* * *

_"_ _Are you listening Tom?" a teasing smile was present of Hermione's face as she looked up from her reading to witness Tom smirk back at her._

_"Of course I am, angel." her smile stuttered and pensive confusion filled her face._

_"Angel?" he was swift in his response_

_"Yes, you are an angel, you saved me from the snakes and gave me a legacy, Hermione. You are also very beautiful." this confidence surprised Hermione and also caused a great blush to bloom across her cheeks, however, before she could respond Abraxas appeared from behind a book shelf looking greatly displeased._

_"Ma fleur, Mother is looking for you." his eyes never left Tom's and as Hermione reluctantly left she heard the beginnings of furious whispers being had between the two._

* * *

Their return to Hogwarts and continuation of the year was undisturbed. Hermione and Lucretia would take long walks around the lake with both Lucretia's elder brother, Orion, joining the ladies alongside Abraxas and Tom and the group would inform each other of the latest goings on in the world as well as teaching Tom much needed lessons in pureblood politics. The boys would get caught up in mischief throughout the remaining year up until end of year exams began to approach. Hermione taking lead amongst the first years and organising study sessions to ensure they all passed and did not bring shame upon themselves, house Slytherin or their own personal houses by poor academic scores. 

The boys talked of nothing but their incessant need to make the quidditch team in their second year whilst the girls talked of nothing but their summer trips abroad to exotic Wizarding locations. It was during these topics of conversation that Tom would wilt and remain silent. Although being invited to the Malfoy's for Yule he had not been invited for the summer as they had already made plans and could not bring the young Lord Gaunt along; meaning Tom would spend the summer in the orphanage. 

The group of first years did well in their exams much to Hermione's joy and on the train back to London they all sat in one compartment extending it on the inside allowing space for them all. The compartment was loud and joyful the entire trip back. 

And if Tom kept sneaking glances at Hermione whilst she shyly smiled back... well that was their prerogative. 


End file.
